


Bella Notte

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Stan and Richie go on their first real date in New York City and stumble across a pair of dogs playing in an alley.





	Bella Notte

             “This was fun.” Richie held the door open in front of him, the lights from the street making him glow.

             “Don’t sound so surprised. I know how to woo a pretty guy.” Stan rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight off the blush creeping up his cheeks. It was their first real date. A dinner at a nice restaurant without any of the losers there to disguise the real purpose, no hiding in their rooms with bad take out or even worse home cooked meals.

             Fall was losing its grip on the city, their breaths just barely visible in the lights around them. Richie’s fingers wove their way between his and the stood there, grinning like idiots. New York was so far from Derry, so far from everyone that would hate them for it. He knew there were still people who would sneer and curse but no one in the city cared enough to give them a second glance. Even their waitress just smiled at their joined hands, bringing them a tiramisu with two spoon.

            “You think I’m pretty…” A nervous laugh bubbled up between his lips.

            “Hell fucking yea.” Richie leaned in, Stan’s vision filling with nothing but big glasses and a mess of curls. Their lips were just a breath a part when Richie gasped, darting off to the left and tugging Stan with him. “Look at the puppies!”

            “Seriously? Almost tore my fucking arm off to look at dogs…” Looking around the dingy alley made Stan skin crawl.

            “Give me the leftovers.” Stan tugged the bag out of reach, struggling to keep it away from Richie.

            “No! This was expensive! And delicious! We can go get something else for them.”

            “They’re on a date too, _Stanley._ ” Richie snatched the leftovers from Stan’s grip before taking a few slow steps into the alley, the two dogs looking up fearfully at him. “It’s ok buddies, I got some delicious spaghetti and meatballs for ya tonight.” He slipped into an atrocious Italian accent, sure to get his ass kicked if anyone in the actual restaurant heard him. Laying the food out he stepped back quickly, a huge smile decorating his face and Stan couldn’t help but smile too.

            Suddenly Richie was singing, some song he barely remembered from when they were kids. The dogs looked up at him, one of their heads cocked to the side. When the little dog decided they weren’t a threat, it sniffed at the food, nudging a meatball with its nose before digging in. “Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes…” Richie’s hands found their way to his waist, slowly spinning him and Stan laughed circling his arms around Richie’s neck.

            The song drifted to an end and Richie leaned in again, lips puckered. “If you think for a second I’m making out with you in a dirty alley we’re breaking up.”

 


End file.
